fire!
by M-Doggy
Summary: what if there was a fire at the cullen's house what would happen? one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot was made when my friend and I on the bus. ****DICLAIMER –**** I DON'T OWN ANTHING! ALL RIGHTS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. (SHE ROCKS!=D)**

**I DECIDED TO POST THIS AFTER MY FRIEND UPDATE HER STORY IT'S CALLED BELLA IS BACK BY BBOORREEDD Summary: From Forks to Australia back to Forks. Bella was away at a exclusive Australian School, but decided to go back to Forks to live with her two brothers Emmett and Jasper and her dad Charlie. Where she meets a certain bronze haired hottie.J/A EM/R B/E**

Chapter 1

3 person prov.

It was just like any other day. Edward was hunting. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were shopping, and Carlisle was at work. But Jasper and Emmett were babysitting Bella. Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game (a.k.a Halo 3) when all of a sudden they heard a growl. They rushed up stairs to see were the growling came from. They heard the growling again and it was from Edward's room. Jasper and Emmett opened the door and looked in. Bella was there on Edward's couch reading a book and blushing. Then she looked at her stomach.

"I'm guessing I'm hungry. And I was in the middle of a really good book" Said Bella

"I'll make you some soup for you" Emmett said excitedly and jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett.

"You don't ha-"but Bella was interrupted by Emmett.

"Please."Emmett said with a puppy dog pout. Bella toke a deep breath and said ok. Than Emmett squealed, yes you heard ,no you read right squealed, and ran vampire speed downstairs .jasper just rolled his eyes again and went into his room to play his guitar, and Bella went back to reading .when Emmett went downstairs he went to the kitchen to fix Bella some soup. Than all of sudden kummbia started to play.

"Jasper are you singing and playing kummbia? You're such a douche." Emmett said.

"I'm not a douche "Jasper yelled.

"Douche" Bella whispered while snorting.**( I got that saying from 17 again) **Jasper groaned and stopped playing and went to day dream about Alice. When Emmett got a can of chicken noodle soup and place it in the microwave .Than set it for three minutes. About ten seconds sparks flew around the soup and Emmett opened the door to the microwave. He toke the can out of the microwave and looked at it. But nothing seemed wrong with it and put it back and set it for two minutes. Then he went to bug jasper.

Iloveonetreehill Iloveonetreehill Iloveonetreehill Iloveonetreehill Iloveonetreehill

_**ONE MINUTE LATER**_

"**BOOM"** reverberated throughout the house as flames erupted from the kitchen. Bella, Jasper, Emmett rushed to see what happen but when they saw the flames they ran ,well tried to run because Bella kept tripping but after her tenth tripping Emmett picked her as if she was a football outside.

**THIS IS NOT OVER ( WOW I SOUND LIKE I'M FIGHTING SOMEONE AND LOST) I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I FINISH WRITING THE REST. ALSO I WILL GET MUCH MUCH FUNNYER**

**READ REVIEW WATCH ONE TREE HILL = D**


	2. sorry

**A.N **

**I'm sooooo sorry. Now I have a life!!!!! JK JK JK JK. School has started and I have joined a lot of clubs, so I'm pretty busy. Also I saved up money to buy a new computer, which I am using right now. I promise to update soon. Don't look at the computer that way, I keep my promises. So again I'm sorry.**

**___________the queen of the whole wide world,**

**Maddie aka ****loud to friends mute to fiends**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. SEE I TOLD YOU I KEEP MY PROMISES**

**Ch.2**

**Last time:**

"_**BOOM"**__ reverberated throughout the house as flames erupted from the kitchen. Bella, Jasper, Emmett rushed to see what happen but when they saw the flames they ran ,well tried to run because Bella kept tripping but after her tenth tripping Emmett picked her as if she was a football outside_

Once Emmett put Bella somewhat graceful on the ground, Bella screamed "call 911."

"Ok, ok, who has a phone to call them?"Jasper said

"I do "sang Emmett

"Then don't just stand there, call 911" Bella yelled

"Calm down Bella, I'm looking for it now" Emmett said as if he was talking to a 5 year old.

"I am calm" Bella said as her right eye twitched

" ooooookkkkkk now we got that out of our way, let me look for my phone" he said as he started to pat his back pockets "nope" then he patted his front pockets and found the cell phone in his right pocket "ahhhh here it is"

"Now call 911" jasper said calmly.

"I know." whined Emmett,"let me see 9, 1, 1, jasper are you sure I have the right number?"Emmett asked

"Oohhh god, just give me the phone"bella said while trying to grab the cell.

"No, no, no!!!!Let me do it, I was just kidding." Emmett said while holding the phone out of her reach. When Bella gave up trying to get the phone he pressed the send button. Then he started to hum elevator music.

"What are you doing, you're suppose to call 911 remember!" said jasper.

"Shhhhhh!!!! They put me on hold." Emmett whispered

"Who puts someone on hold in Forks?" Bella said as she took a small glance at the burning house.

"I don't know." Jasper said shrugging

"I said shhhhh!!!!!" Emmett whispered

"Fine, fine" Bella and jasper said at the same time. After about two seconds someone answered the phone.

"Hello 911 how may I help you?"Asked the lady on the phone in an overly happy tone.

"Wow, you answer the phone like a gay strip club receptionist." Emmett said in awe tone. Than jasper wacked Emmett hard in the head"owwww, jasper" Emmett cried. Bella look questionably at him. "What? Oohhh the gay strip club, yeah before you came, I really thought Edward was gay. Oohhh and to answer your question my house is on fire."

"I'll just ignore that joke and say what's your address?" the lady said, now aggravated

"Before I tell you it, can I have a name to this voice?" said Emmett questionably. As Emmett said that, Bella wacked her forehead

"Mrs. Krabs. Now that yo-"but Emmett interrupted her

"Are you married to Mr. Krabs form sponge bob? I love that show!"He said now excited. Mrs. Krabs took a deep breath and said

"Just give me your address, I'll send the fire department and we'll never speak to each other ever again."

"Ok ok" Emmett said and continued to tell her where they lived and other stuff. When the fire truck came more than half the house has burned to the ground. Most of their stuff was too fried to keep. But they put the fire out antway. When the fire department was pulling out, the other girls, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, pulled in. Esme ran out of the car screaming,

"EMMETT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!"

THE END

**A.N. I know it's a bad ending. But it ended that way so cry a river. JK JK JK JK **

**Well I hope you liked my story. I'm going to try something; I found this on someone's story. Ok this is it, I'm going to ask a question and you answer it. The question is:**

**What is your biggest blonde moment?**


End file.
